


Styles and Strength

by Lust_Demon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that Hana did was like moving the pieces around a chess board.  Think at least three steps ahead and above all else, you play to win.  Even when playing casually with an older man, she had to plan it out and put everything in it's place accordingly.  For Hanzo, everything had to be meticulous and the actions he did had to be weighed against any possible outcomes.  He had already made one decision rashly that he regretted, could he live with another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Hour

Agreeing to join Overwatch was a bit of a tactical step.  No one could stay an idol forever, and even being the best gamer out there didn't ensure that she would always be at the top of people's favorite lists.  The problem with joining was the fact that Overwatch was -not- sanctioned by the government.  It had a plus side to it that they didn't have anyone telling them how things had to be run.  But then they had to be extra careful about how they moved.

What Hana hadn't realized when she was asked to join was that she wouldn't see many actual missions.  She was a tactical  move by Overwatch as well.  They knew about her popularity and vlogging and wanted her to be the cute face of Overwatch to make people more comfortable with them.  As far as public relations went, it was a pretty good move.

Letting out a sigh, the idol ran her fingers through her hair and twisted the strands so she could snap an elastic around it, bringing the long dark tresses off her neck.  She had thought she would have more to do, and at least the company was interesting, but she didn't sign on just to do more vlogging.  Her bare feet slapped the tiles as she went to the kitchen, a rather sour look on her face from how her thoughts were going.

A sourness that quickly disappeared when she saw that she wasn't alone.  Her eyes widened a bit when she saw a man not much taller than her was making tea.  Looking him up and down briefly, she leaned to the side to see if she could get a better look at the tattoo that stretched up from his chest.

"Do you need something?" The man's voice was smooth even if his demeanor was rough.

"Were you really in the yukuza?" Hana asked, ignoring the fact that he looked like he wanted to be alone.

Being asked so upfront was probably the last thing he expected ad the older man stared down at her, astonished by the fact that she was so brazen in asking him.  It took him several moments to gather his thoughts and he looked down at the tea ball that he'd filled, dropping it into the cup with a soft 'plop'.

"Do you not think that is an inappropriate question to ask?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hana opened the fridge, looking for something to drink.  Finding a can of iced coffee, she pulled it out and shook it up.

"Do you always ask inappropriate questions?"

Hana looked at him from the corner of her eye, snapping the can open with an absentminded shrug to his cross tone.  "I guess so?  There isn't much point in being subtle is there?  But if you don't want to talk about it, I get that.  Honestly, a lot of the people here feel like they are allergic to open conversations."

Hanzo just looked at her, sipping his tea calmly.  He knew that she would continue anyways so he wouldn't bother to stop her while she was on a roll.

"I get it though, I mean I really do, I'm not just some dumb kid like Overwatch wants to advertise... and don't think for a second that I don't see through that shit." Hana snorted and took another sip of her own drink, moving over so she could rummage through the cupboards. "Mm sorry... you don't like cursing do you?  You seem like that sort of a person."

A small smile twitched Hanzo's lips and he covered it by bringing his cup up to take a drink.  Indeed he didn't, but he was more amused by the fact that she had picked up on that.  Hana was kneeling on the kitchen counter so she could reach the cupboards up above her normal reach.  The meka pilot was muttering about how there should be more things within reach for the short people in the house.  Or perhaps getting Trobjorn to make them a little device that would pull items down from the shelves.  When she found what she wanted, a package of cookies, she plopped her butt on the counter and proceeded to eat them.

"So how did you join Overwatch?  Did McCree pull you into this?  Cause I heard that he used to be part of this black ops thing but you would not believe how everyone's trying to hide that like I wouldn't understand or I'm some sort of fragile doll." Hana sounded annoyed and alternated between chewing the cookies and sipping her drink, barely seeming to need to even breath as she rambled.

"It was not McCree that convinced me that I should come here.  It was my brother, Genji."

Hana froze in mid sip and stared at Hanzo.  Pulling back, she narrowed her eyes and then imperiously lifted a hand to point at him. "Walk across the room for me." 

The bowman looked confused but he set down his cup and strode across the room.  He could feel her eyes on him and when he turned to walk back, he noticed how her gaze was shifting along his shoulders to his legs in a calculating way. "May I ask why I need to do this?"

"I wanted to see it.  You both walk the same, you know?  I mean there are definitely times when his walk goes all different because he's trying not to be seen or heard.  But when he wants you to know he's in the room, he stands like you.  It's like you have a way of standing that makes this bubble around you that draws the eye.  You're older than him, right?  So he learned it from you?"

Hanzo's expression fell flat and he glared into his tea.

"Nevermind." Hana sighed, running a hand through her messed up hair. "Another one of those closed off subjects, right?  I won't push.  Even though I am curious."

The meka pilot stole a few more of the cookies and then hopped down from the counter, rinsing out her finished drink can and tossing it into the recycle. "Well, the night is still early.  I'm going to work on my meka.  The suspension is a little stiffer than I would like it to be.  If you still want some company and maybe to blow off steam, you're welcome to join me."

"Thank you, but I'm not really in the mood to spar." Hanzo nodded to her as she was walking out the door.

"I wasn't talking about sparring." The pilot winked at him.

The older man stared at her retreating form for a few seconds, disbelief making it difficult for the reality of it to sink it.  Like a fuse on a small explosive, it slowly embedded itself and then filled his thoughts with a colorful array of scenarios that the blunt little pilot might be willing to do.  Thoughts that were truly inappropriate because she was half his age.  Giving his head a shake, he finished off his mug and then rinsed it out.  When his mind tried to linger on the last thing she said to him, a color rose in his cheeks.  Surely she was just saying it to get a rise out of him.  Next time he saw her, he would chide her for that, but for now he needed to clear his thoughts and try to get some sleep.


	2. Take your aim, take a shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys, I really appreciate it! Since this is my first fanfic in Overwatch I was a little nervous that it might not be taken too well so I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. As for the comment about Hana being seen in a more adult role, that is something I'm going to go deeper into in further chapters. She has been in the military and she has life experience, so in that aspect, D.Va has some maturity to her. I believe she sees herself as being completely grown up but really, a person is always growing even when they're Hanzo's age. And yeah, we'll be seeing some growth in him too I hope. I've got a good portion of the third chapter written atm and I'm editing it to see if I can be a little more satisfied with it.

He had plenty of time to consider Hana's words, the amount of space everyone in Overwatch gave him allowed for plenty of alone time.  Standing on the shooting range, he took slow breaths as he raised his bow, the fletching touching his cheek when he drew back on the string.

"There you are, out here showing off."

His fingertips twitched as he loosed the arrow, causing it to go off the mark an inch or so from the kill zone.  Reaching for his next arrow from the quiver on his thigh, he looked over to where Hana was coming up beside him.  The young woman was wearing a pair of cargo pants in a blue camo pattern and her top had a danger symbol with the words **'Beware of People'** underneath it.  Her fingers easily slipped cartridges into her gun and she looked down the sight.

"I am not showing off, I am practicing.  I am surprised to see you here though.  I thought you would be trundling around in your meka."

"Your shirt is off, you are totally showing off.  And I'm fine with my piloting but McCree pointed out that since I'm rarely out of my suit, my shooting skills might not be up to par.  So i'm going to do some rounds of shooting, show him the results, and then he'll owe me an apology." Hana spoke softly, a little smile on her face as she stole glances at Hanzo.

"My shirt is off because I don't want the bow string to catch on the fabric."

"So you showing off your studly muscles and that tattoo is just a bonus for the masses." Hana smirked at him, making his shoulders tense up a bit.

"Hana, about the way that you speak to me.  I meant to talk to you about this." Hanzo's gut clenched.

"Are you celibate?" Hana fired off a succession of shots into her target paper, carefully and quickly adjusting for the recoil between each shot.

"No, but I am old enough to be your father."

"True.  But you're not.  That... probably won't make you feel much better, but I don't see you as some sort of father figure." Hana reloaded casually and waited patiently while Hanzo took his next shot.

She watched curiously as he took up two arrows this time and loaded them up together, his gaze drifting down the length of the room to where his own target stood.  Rather than the thick paper with a body printed on it, he had a large bale of cardboard with colors painted along it.  When his arrows hit the target, he relaxed and rubbed his knuckles against his lower back.

"Anyway, you shouldn't feel bad about me flirting with you.  I flirt with everyone.  Even Zenyatta."

"So then, you don't mean anything by it?" Hanzo began to relax.

"Oh no, I totally mean it." Hana raised her gun, the bunny faced charm that dangled off the end shining in the light. "You're very attractive after all.  But you're not alone, so don't feel like I'm pressuring you.  I just like to let others know how attractive they are and... leave an open invitation."

"Open invitation..." He repeated the words, drawing his fingers down the bowstring. "You should be more choosy with who you offer that to." 

"I do." Hana remarked casually, firing another set of shots. "I flirt with almost everyone.  But you're the only one that I've said can come and have some fun with me."

Hanzo felt his heart squeeze and kept his gaze trained down the length of the room.  The last time, he could wave it off as just her trying to get a rise out of him, but when she explained it so calmly, he wasn't sure what to make of it.  When he looked at her, she was turned towards him, one slim hand on her hip. 

"How come it bothers you though?" Hana looked at him in concern. "I'm a legal adult and it's not as though you started this or pressured me.  And if you did, I could shoot you before you tried anything."

There was a gleam in her eye as she spun her gun around one finger.  He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that she so casually dismissed him as being dangerous to her virtue.  As he looked at her, she moved toward him, holstering her gun as she stepped into his personal bubble.  He refused to step back and yield to her, his shoulders squaring back as she came within a step of him.  He could smell the sharp sweetness of her bubblegum and a citrus from her shampoo, the combination of that along with the warmth of her body so close to his own made his heart speed up.  His eyes flicked down to watch her lips move as she shifted her gum to blow a bubble.

"If you don't want to sleep with me, I can stop flirting, but you don't need to deny that you're attracted to me." Hana spoke in a low tone, reaching out to brush her fingers against the top of his robes that he'd let hang from his waist.

"I don't believe that admitting to it would be good for either of us."

"What do you think will happen if you give in?" Her lips curled in a saucy smile.

"I don't think anything because it is not going to happen." Hanzo moved her hand away from him. "You should put it out of your mind and consider someone closer to your age."

"Perhaps I should." Hana turned her hand, letting her fingers brush against his before pulling away.  "But men my age aren't serious enough for me.  I guess I'm a little complicated because I want someone I can talk to who understands my strategies and theories and can offer me their own advice.  But at the same time, I have no interest in army guys.  So!  You're good at chess, right?"

A silent laugh breathed past his lips as he looked at her and he nodded even though he knew that he shouldn't give the brash woman even that much.  Her fingertips touched his once more and he could feel coils of electricity rolling up from the base of his spine to his head.  He had thought that her touch would invoke heat, but instead it was static that made every inch of his skin feel like there were ghostly hands hovering just a hair's breadth away from him.

"So, you should play chess with me tonight.  I'll set it up in the living room after dinner.  You can bring the drinks, alright?"

"I should not." Hanzo spoke softly.

"It's chess, it's not like we'd be making out in a parked car." Her tone was a gentle tease. "But... if you're too nervous, don't worry about it.  I'll just play by myself."

She stepped away from his personal space and he had to stop himself from leaning forward to follow.  Years of practice in staying stoic and silent around adversaries tested him now and he felt as though he was straining his limits.  He watched her step back and press the controls to bring the target papers to the front so she could pluck them off.  He had to smile when he saw that she had shot a rabbit shape in the paper.  Once again he found himself watching her as she walked away, his eyes dipping to the sway of her hips before snapping away in guilt.

A game of chess couldn't hurt, could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving pieces around in chess can be very important. Hopefully Hanzo knows what he's doing.

She wasn't sure if he would actually show up or not, but she still set everything up anyways.  Even without Hanzo, she could have fun on her own.  The chairs and couches had been pushed around until she was given an ample space in the middle of the common area, then pillows and blankets were tugged over so she could make a mini nest.  She was fiddling with the sound controls for her webcam when the man she was waiting for walked in.

"Alright, tell me now if you don't like cameras and I'll focus the video on our chests." Hana grinned at him.  "We can title the livestream 'racking up attention' or something equally bad."

"Cameras are fine." Hanzo replied cautiously. "We are going to livestream this?"

"Yes we are!" Hana gestured to her laptop so he could see the chat section on one side of the screen and a colorful title card with a cartoon version of D.Va and the words 'Please be patient'.  

"I don't see a chess board."

Hana held up a finger to quiet him and then took the tea tray out of his hands.  Once the drinks were carefully set to the side, she ushered him to sit down on a pile of pillows and busied herself with turning on her console and starting up a game.  He watched as the title card changed into the screen in front of them with a smaller screen in the upper corner that showed him and Hana.

Leaning over slightly, the archer bumped his shoulder against Hana's. "I still don't see a chess board."

Hana turned her beautiful smile up at him, obviously able to understand the stern yet joking tone he had taken while talking to her.

"Mmm, maybe its not -exactly- chess." Her voice was syrupy sweet.

"So what do you have planned?  And why am I here?" Hanzo rubbed his beard, glancing over at Hana, surprise coloring his features when he saw that she was adopting her D.Va persona.

"This is like chess.  It's an old tactics game!" D.Va chirped and faced the camera. "Not everyone liked this console because it's bigger than the competitors of its time.  It is the Trancecast, and the game of the night is..."

Hanzo accepted the game case from Hana and spoke in a dry tone.  "Labyrinth animal tactic express."

He turned the box around to show the video and D.Va clapped excitedly beside him.  His eyes flicked to the chat room that was scrolling by and he saw that there were various messages from the viewers asking Hana to take off her shirt, which were quickly dealt with by the moderators.

Hana was starting up the game and he laughed quietly when he saw characters that carried weapons that were almost too big for them.  The young woman poked him and batted her big brown eyes up at him.

"Hey hey, Hanzo, if you like this, you'll reward me with a kiss, yes?"

"D.Va, you'll make your fans jealous." Hanzo replied smoothly, picking up the teapot to pour himself a cup.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that she was puffing out her cheeks like she was angry.

"Besides, that's not fair.  How could I not enjoy myself when you're here?" Hanzo looked down at her with a faint smile, feeling himself pulled along with her energy.

"That's so true!" D.Va looked surprised and happy to hear him admitting this.

"So how are we supposed to play this, and what is a 'phoenix' setting?" Hanzo gestured to the screen.

"Phoenix means that if any of your characters died, they're resurrected on your next turn.  Kirin means that they are taken out of battle until your next map.  And Dragon means that a characters death is permanent." D.Va waged a finger as she explained.

"So, of course, we are using the Dragon setting." Hanzo nodded.

"I knew that you would understand me." D.Va replied sweetly, pouring herself a cup of tea as well.

Hanzo took another sip, using the familiarity of the tranquil drink to pull himself back in.  He needed to keep himself from being too familiar, but he wanted to answer her energy with his own.

"So, D.Va, you chose this game because you know I am fond of chess.  But when did you first play this game?" Hanzo relaxed and passed her the sugar bowl, smiling when he saw how she added just two small cubes to her drink.

"When I was younger, I used to live in a tenement building." D.Va explained as she turned on the subtitle option and then adjusted the brightness. "We didn't have a lot, but what we had, we shared.  Someone found the Trancecast in the garbage along with a couple of games and managed to fix it up.  He was -amazing- with technology.  Most of the time when things broke down like the air conditioning or a freezer, we would get him to fix it rather than calling the building manager."

"You sound like you were fond of him." Hanzo ventured quietly.

"I might have had my first crush on him, I was... almost six, and he was seventeen.  Because I was the youngest girl there, he looked after me and made sure that the other kids let me have a turn with the video games.  Which is a little funny because until then I didn't have a big interest in them."

She shook her head a little and looked up at Hanzo, reaching a hand up but not touching him. "How come you never wear your hair down?"

"This way it does not get in the way." He smiled and gestured to the screen where the chat was happening. "Someone is asking about hidden characters."

"Mmm..." D.Va frowned as she initiated the first scenario. "I think getting them will depend on if we can do it without getting any characters killed.  There's also special items you can get for meeting certain terms like reaching the end of a level with no deaths on either side."

With a little smile, she passed the controller into Hanzo's hands.  He blinked several times at the weight and odd feel of it, reminded briefly of the few times he had played games with his little brother.  It made his heart ache as the residual memories passed through him and he forced himself to focus on the screen and the colorful characters, listening to D.Va's animated chatter.

"So as with any tactic game, the first three levels are tutorial based.  First one to show how to move around, attack and use items, second to explain differences in the maps and the third gets into combo attacks and type advantages."

"Interesting.  The main character is starting off with a broom." Hanzo smiled faintly.

"That is temporary, but we are going to hold onto that." D.Va explained as she pointed to the screen.

"Well we do need something to clean the house with." Hanzo replied with a straight face.

D.Va looked at him in surprise and started to giggle, reaching out to push his arm.  His eyes flicked over to her when he felt her fingers squeeze his bicep.  It didn't seem like she was paying attention to him, her energetic voice answering questions that came from the chat stream.

"Yes, Hanzo and I work together for Overwatch!  I use my MEKA to protect him!" D.Va leaned on Hanzo and he smiled as he looped an arm around her.

"I am very lucky to have you watch out for me." Hanzo smiled as Hana curled in close.

"Be careful of these ones that use lance types." 

"Yes but the type advantage is in my favor, I can take them out."

D.Va winced a little when the enemy team started their turn and the lancer hit their team's knight with a one hit kill.

"What?!" Hanzo nearly choked on his breath.

"Lancers have a higher than normal critical hit rate." Hana looked up at him, her smile a little crooked.

"That--"

"No cursing on the stream." D.Va tapped his nose and he let out a sigh.

"Dumb weasel." He finished his sentence, referring to the character that killed his own.

D.Va sipped her sweetened tea and rubbed her fingers along the warm porcelain.  As he played, her voice shifted to something more serious and she explained to someone in the chat that she couldn't discuss the specifics of things that happened at Overwatch.  A giggle was back in her voice when she explained that no, her seat in the MEKA didn't have a warmer in it.

"Mm, Hanzo, do you feel comfortable talking about what you do?"

"I specialize in long distance fighting.  I use a recurve bow that I have put various modifications on." Hanzo explained quietly, his eyes darting to the channel.  "Yes, I have used a compound bow, but it is not something I'm fond of."

"Hey, maybe you'll get a fan club too." D.Va gasped and offered him his cup of tea, taking the controller for the next turn.

"Make sure all the lancers are dead." 

"We don't have to defeat everyone to win this map though."

"Yes well, its a matter of principal now." Hanzo muttered.

There was a soft snort from her and he watched where she positioned the characters before passing him the controller again.  Most of the talking she did was to occupy the chat channel and he found his attention drifting from the screen to her.  A smile growing on his normally stoic features as she made herself comfortable.

"D.Va, they're asking about if you have a love interest.  Don't you want to tell them how you flirt with Zenyatta?"

She let out a sharp laugh and hid her face behind her hands.  There was a sudden influx of messages on the chat and among them were a few along the lines of 'are you going to embrace his tranquility' and 'isn't his body too cold to do interesting things?'.  

"Hanzo is teasing.  He already knows who I'm really interested in."

There was another blow up in the chat room but Hanzo stopped to stare at Hana, his heart squeezing when he saw the softness of her smile.  Out of view of the camera, he could feel her hand resting on his knee.  If he hadn't brought it up first, he might have thought it was some sort of trap.  But she was just being honest and she wasn't naming names.

"I'm still not sure he's the best for you.  I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." He finally said, his eyes fixed on her own.

"I feel safe when I'm with him.  Besides, we're not serious, we're just starting things."

He nodded briefly, noticing how her eyes never so much as glanced at the chat room.  Was she truly unconcerned about what the public would say if it came to light, or did she know that he would want this hidden?  Letting out a slow breath, he passed her the controller again.

"It's a good game, I'm surprised that the ones who made it didn't move it to a different console since this one wasn't as popular."

D.Va caught his smooth glide back to the previous conversation and moved with him easily. "Well the main problem with that is that the ones who make the games go under a contract with the console bigwigs.  They're guaranteed so many games of theirs will be published, so long as sales are good, but they're not allowed to go cross platform."

"And is that common for game series?"

"Relatively common.  Then as the series progresses it may change developers but keep the same design team." Hana sounded excited as she explained, her hand never leaving its innocent spot on his knee.

The game progressed with what seemed like good speed and it felt like barely any time had passed as they worked their way through the first six levels as well as three sets of side quests.  They had finished off the tea and various people and mods had gone in and out of the chat by the time Hanzo realized that it was just past midnight.

"I don't usually make a habit of staying up so late." Hanzo yawned, stretching his arms up as Hana said the last goodnight to the chat.

"You didn't do too bad once you got a hang of the characters."

"Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Hanzo asked quietly, his heart seizing when Hana turned her innocent brown eyes up to him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hana smiled at him and squeezed his knee once before starting to set the system away in the entertainment system.

"I didn't expect to enjoy this." He admitted quietly, picking up the tea cups and pot, putting them back on the tray. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"You don't need to be so formal."

"I think it would be best if there was some formality between us, for a while." Hanzo felt awkward as he pulled back, but to his relief Hana didn't try to keep pushing.

"Alright, for a while.  I'll comm you before I start the stream tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it."


End file.
